


Sleep Aid (Alt Title: Mikan, What is in Those Sleeping Pills?)

by phoenix_risen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hinakoma - Freeform, Kinda, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Or at least very little, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_risen/pseuds/phoenix_risen
Summary: Both Hinata and Komaeda suffer from Insomnia, and deal with it in their own ways:Hinata consults Mikan and gets sleep aids.Komaeda takes a more... creative route.Prompt: Sleeping dubcon NSFW (as in one person is asleep while the other does saucy stuff to them without waking them up)For the Komahina Secret Exchange.





	Sleep Aid (Alt Title: Mikan, What is in Those Sleeping Pills?)

**Author's Note:**

> For Sagacitus on Tumblr
> 
> This was…. Interesting. I’ve never written something like this before (nsfw in general is not something I write often) but it ended up being 2.1k words. I’m pretty proud of it, considering. Anyways, Enjoy your saucy boys!

Komaeda felt lucky.

He’d been having trouble sleeping, to the point that he was practically a zombie. He knew that others had noticed by their worried looks every time he passed by. He felt incredibly fortunate. They took time out of their days to think about the well-being of trash like him! They were truly amazing individuals. It was bittersweet, though, because as touched and as happy as he felt, he resented himself for bothering them with it. The Ultimates shouldn’t have had to worry themselves over him, and causing them to was selfish on his part. At least, that was how he felt about the whole affair.

The people being the most kind to him were, of course, Hinata and Nanami. Hinata was a bit blunt, and a smidge cynical generally speaking, but he was always the first to seem concerned for him. He seemed put off by Komaeda’s state, but he didn’t ask about it. Maybe it was because he knew better than to expect a straight answer. Komaeda was bad at those. Nanami was sleepy and easily distracted, but extremely sweet. She was the most troubled out of anyone, and it was visible on her face. He felt worse about that than he did anyone else.

One morning, about a week and a half after Komaeda’s sleeping issues began, someone finally said something aloud. They were all at breakfast, Nanami, Komaeda, and Hinata all sitting at one table, when Nanami piped up.

“Komaeda, are you okay?”

“Fine!” came Komaeda’s reply, until the other two looked at him disbelievingly. “I mean, I haven’t been sleeping so well, but it’s no big deal.”

Nanami frowned. “Obviously it is. You look like death warmed over.”

“That’s a wonderfully accurate description.” Komaeda smiled blithely.

Ignoring his comment, Nanami tilted her head to the side. “Maybe you should talk to Mikan. She might know of something that might help before you pass out from exhaustion.”

Hinata nodded from behind his orange juice, and Komaeda’s smile didn’t move.

“I don’t believe that will help, and even if it would, I don’t want to bother her with something so trivial. It’s fine, Nanami.”

“Man, I dunno. You really need some sleep. It makes you seem even more off-kilter than usual.” Hinata swished his juice around in his cup.

“And how do you propose I do that, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda looked over at him. Hinata made a face. He couldn’t tell if Komaeda meant it derisively, or if he was being genuine.

“I have no clue, since you won’t just go to Mikan!” He rolled his eyes. “Is it, like, bad dreams? Insomnia? Paranoia?”

“What do you propose I do for each of those?”

“Why can’t you just tell me which?” Hinata huffed, but didn’t waste his time pushing. “Fine, whatever. If it was dreams or paranoia, find someone to stay with. Maybe it’ll help. For insomnia… Have Nidai give you a massage. He’s really good at them, and it might help you get relaxed so you can sleep.”

“You think? I don’t believe Nidai would be willing.”

Hinata opened his mouth to object, but closed it when he couldn’t come up with an argument. “....I guess. He only really does it for Akane.... Whatever,  _ I’ll _ do it for you, then.”

Nanami giggled. “You’ll give Komaeda a massage?”

“Yeah, why not? He can stay in my cottage, too, while I’m at it.”

Komaeda gasped. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. You can stay with me. People would get weird ideas if you stayed with Nanami or something.”

“I mean, you're not wrong.” Nanami laughed. “People went nuts over Pekoyama staying with Kuzuryuu, and ended up that they were just sitting together.” 

“Honestly.” Hinata shook his head.

Komaeda was grinning, his leg jiggling. “Anyway, can I really stay with you, Hinata-kun?”

“I don't see why not.”

“Oh, thank you, Hinata-kun! You really are great.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata blushed slightly, rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

“I'll go to your cottage at curfew, then.”

“Mhm.”

Komaeda chewed his lip, trying not to smile like an idiot. Staying with Hinata…. Oh jeez.

Hinata wasn't sure why he agreed to let Komaeda stay with him. It wasn't that he didn't like Komaeda, but even so, Komaeda was really freaking weird. He was hoping that Komaeda would actually sleep, and that this would all be resolved quickly. His hopes weren't high, though. Issues involving Komaeda tended to grow exponentially. The other thing was that he himself took sleeping aids, prescribed by Mikan, to help him sleep through nightmares. If Komaeda woke up… Hinata might not, even after prompting. God, he hoped this would turn out okay.

***

Komaeda’s luck was the scapegoat for all of his problems, and a convenient one, as well. He was excited about the possibilities, though. Not sleeping was bad luck, so…. Staying with Hinata might be the good luck. He certainly felt lucky. That feeling grew as he approached Hinata’s cottage. It was almost time to go to bed, and he was holding his pillow in one arm and his clothes in the other.

He knocked, and he heard scrambling. Hinata opened the door, and he was standing in just his boxers. Dark blue, white flowers. Komaeda fought off a smile.

“I like your underwear.”

Hinata pursed his lips. “Yeah, okay. Come in, then.” He turned away and went inside. Komaeda followed, and closed the door behind him.

“So, you can stay in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor.” Hinata gestured to a little pile of blankets near the bed.

“I couldn't make you do that, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda looked mortified. “I'll sleep on the ground.”

“That defeats the purpose of this.” Hinata sighed. “You're here so you can get a decent night’s sleep. I swear to God, Komaeda, sleep in the bed.”

Komaeda responded by sitting down on the floor.

“For the love of….” Hinata huffed, and proceeded to pick Komaeda up and dump him on the bed. Komaeda squeaked, and blushed.

“I didn't know you were so strong, Hinata-kun..!”

“You weigh like two pounds.”

“Still!”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Get comfortable. You're staying there.”

“You shouldn't have to give up your bed for me.” Komaeda said, trying to get off of it.

Hinata glared. “ _ Stay there. _ ”

Komaeda shifted uncomfortably. “I won't be able to sleep because I'll feel  _ guilty. _ ”

Hinata stared at him, then gave a long suffering sigh. “Will you stay there if we share the bed?”

“R-really?” Komaeda gaped. “Are you sure you want to sleep in the same bed as trash like me?”

“First of all, you aren't trash. Second, if I had a problem with it, would I have offered it as an option?”

“I suppose not…”

“There you go.” Hinata flicked off the light and hopped into bed next to Komaeda. “I'm tired, so let's just… lie down, okay?”

“Okay.” Komaeda did so.

“Good.”

After about five minutes, Hinata was already asleep. Komaeda wasn't, but he was content to just watch Hinata’s slow breathing. It was relaxing in itself. Maybe he  _ would _ manage to sleep tonight, just by watching the calm up and down of Hinata’s chest. That was fine. He was even starting to drift off, when Hinata jerked suddenly. Komaeda was ripped from his almost sleep, looking at Hinata in surprise. Hinata grunted softly, adjusting himself a few times.

“What are you doing, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda cooed. “Are you asleep?”

No response.

Komaeda raised an eyebrow, but tried to resettle himself. It didn't work, however, because Hinata continued to murmur and move around. Komaeda sighed, and was just about to resign to dealing with a restless bedmate, when Hinata made a noise akin to a…. A  _ moan. _

Komaeda’s face heated up, but he giggled. “Hinata-kun’s having dreams, isn't he?”

Hinata, of course, didn't say anything back, but did let out a slightly breathy gasp. Komaeda clutched his upper arms, chewing his lip. Oh, god, this was bad. And by bad, he meant so,  _ so  _ good.

He reached over tentatively, and turned Hinata so he was facing towards the ceiling. Hinata’s face scrunched up, but he didn't wake up. Komaeda took a deep breath, and ran a hand down Hinata’s chest. He'd always wanted to do that. He shuddered.

He shouldn't be doing this. No way.

And yet…

Komaeda made a daring decision. He lifted the blanket and got on top of Hinata so he was straddling his legs. He put his hand on Hinata’s crotch, rubbing gently.

“Ooh, Hinata-kun, you're naughty!” 

Hinata shifted underneath him, hips rolling up against Komaeda’s hand. Komaeda giggled, and tugged down Hinata’s boxers, releasing his dick. Hinata made a small, appreciative noise. Komaeda looked up, checking to see if Hinata had woken up, but was relieved to find that he hadn't.

Komaeda stroked Hinata, earning a squirm and a moan. Komaeda bit back a grin. He leaned over, and took the other’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, and stroked the rest with his hand.

“F-fuuuck…” Hinata slurred. Komaeda marveled at how heavy of a sleeper Hinata was. He’d never be able to sleep through something like this. At the same time, he wondered just how far he could push this…

Komaeda continued to suck on Hinata’s dick, Hinata making the occasional, grateful noise. Komaeda began touching himself with his free hand, moaning around Hinata. Out of nowhere, Hinata’s hips jolted forward. Komaeda choked, and moaned again. His eyes watered. It hurt, but Komaeda got a ridiculous amount of pleasure from it. He attempted to push Hinata in further, but found that he was gagging too much. He pulled away, somewhat upset.

“Mm! Noooo….” Hinata groaned.

“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun. I’ll make it up to you.” Komaeda got up, and started looking through Hinata’s drawers. He needed to find lube. Or at least, he knew he should. He was lucky enough to find some in the bottom drawer of Hinata’s dresser. It was hidden with his pants, tucked to the side. Komaeda took it out, and hopped back on the bed. Hinata gave a little grunt as he was moved a little.

Komaeda shimmied out of his pants, and lubed up his fingers. He slipped one inside himself, with some ease. This wasn’t the first time he’d touched himself there, to Hinata or otherwise. He prepped minimally with the finger before inserting another, and another. He choked out breathy little “Hinata-kun!”s and “Ah!”s as he moved his fingers inside himself. After some of this, he moved himself so he was straddling Hinata.

Komaeda shook with anticipation, taking no time to lower himself onto Hinata. Hinata swore aloud. Komaeda kept going, eyes rolling back, until he was all the way down.

“God, Hinata-kun, fuck, shiiiit….” Komaeda murmured. “You feel so good, better than I could have imagined….” He began bouncing on his dick, mewling with each one.

Out of nowhere, Hinata gasped. “Komaeda!”

Komaeda stopped, horrified. He looked at Hinata, only to see him with his eyes still closed. No way, no  _ way _ , was he dreaming of… of him?

“What was that, Hinata-kun?”

“K-ko…”

Komaeda’s face split into a wild smile, and he resumed what he was doing. “Hinata-kuuun~”

“Mmph….”

Komaeda continued moving, and started jacking off in tandem with his movement. “Fuck, Hinata-kun, you feel so goddamn good, shiiit….”

Hinata’s hips jerked up, and Komaeda moaned. “Ahhh, good boy, Hinata-kun, more of that, do that again, please~”

Hinata hummed and obliged, but didn’t seem to be awake. Komaeda didn’t question it, as he was enjoying himself too much. This went on for a while, Komaeda riding Hinata’s dick, with the occasional thrust upwards from Hinata.

It wasn’t terribly long until Komaeda was shaking, and his movement became stuttering.“God, I’m gonna come already. You’re too good, Hinata-kun.This is too good… Are you close? I know you c-can’t answer, but-” Komaeda cut himself off with a curse. He felt his stomach pool with warmth, until he orgasmed. He saw stars, and tried to keep moving despite himself wanting to keel over. Hinata was squirming under him, and soon Komaeda felt him release inside of him. He shuddered, grinning, then allowed himself to collapse to the side.

“Ah… thank you, Hinata-kun. That was amazing.” He murmured. Hinata, of course, didn’t answer. Komaeda watched as Hinata’s breathing evened out, even as his own remained hoarse panting. “I should really clean us up, shouldn’t I?”

Hinata mumbled something, then turned and pulled Komaeda into his arms. Komaeda chuckled. “Maybe not. I’m actually tired. You were right. Staying in here would help me… sleep…”

He yawned, and curled up against Hinata. He could clean everything up in the morning. Hopefully, Hinata wouldn’t be too mad. Komaeda found himself too sleepy to think about it too much, though, and soon drifted off to sleep next to Hinata.


End file.
